The Half Angel And Her Vampire Boyfriend
by Kakakashi girl 15
Summary: Murdoc is forced to go to a methodist camp and makes two unlikely friends who are in a little bit of trouble with an angry vampire clan.Story complete!Will Bill make the wrong or right decision?Read to find out!
1. Welcome to Camp Monarch!

Disclaimer:I don't own the Gorrillaz

Albany is once more heading into the gate entrance of Camp Monarch;The states best correctional

Methodist camp.If some one is a bad influence then they are sent here.The camp is unlike a boot camp.Changes here are made through such things as intervention and experiences.

Not one person had ever left unchanged...

Three days earlier,back at Kong studeos,2d was once again hiding in a closet to avoid getting beaten on by Murdoc whom was in a drunken state of being.Poor 2d was dead quite in fear of his friend.He knew that if the band didn't do something soon then Murdocs drunken outbursts would go to far.But what could he possibly do about it?He couldn't talk to Murdoc because the bloke would never listen to him and he certainly wasn't going to talk to him while he was drunk.

The last time the band sent Murdoc to rehab he was so drunk he couldn't remember any of it.2d and Russle even

tried to bribe him so he would quit drinking.Nothing,not one thing, had worked.After Murdocs drunken search,2d decided

it was best to ask Russles opinion on what they should do.

Being the decisive man Russle is,he decided to send Murdoc to Camp Monarch.But that old bloke Murdoc didn't go easily.

They had to tie him to the car to bring him there!That is how

Murdoc found himself on his way to a methodist camp.


	2. Albanys flashback

Disclaimer:I don't own the FGorrillaz.

flash back

My sister was running through the halls screaming and looking for mommy.I think it was a rainy saturday morning.I was only seven at the time and what happened was so confusing to me then...I had woken up as if it were any other day and walked downstairs to see the delicious pancakes I had smeeld from my room.Sureenough mommy was by the stove with a pan in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. My little sister sat quitely at the table playing with her dolls.After waiting around for a few short moments I asked mommy if my sister and I could go to the park while we waited for breakfast to cook.

There was an odd,cold,wind blowing that day at the park.I shouldv'e seen it coming...But how I have known what was about to happen that day.For a while I swung around on the swing as I watched my sister.We were content with ourselves until a couple of boys carrying water guns showed up.At first I simply thought they wanted to play but then they beat my sister up and tied her to the jungle gym with a rope one of them had found.The other grabbed me firmly by the neck and tied me to the jungle gym as well.Not once did he lose his grip though.One of them threw rocks at my sister as I watched in horror.The other boy saw the tears in my eyes and tightened his grip of my neck.Now I was almost choking.

They began to spray us with water from the water guns but eventually they ran out and became bored.One of them decided to repeatedly bashed my little sister in various places with the water gun as I watched in agony.I couldn't do anything because I knew I was next.Sure enough,several blows from the gun hit me in my stomach.That's when it happened.That precise moment...something iside me had stirred for the first time.Why would some one do this?How could some one do this?

Suddenly I felt a horrid pain in my back;It was like ice cold fire!I felt like puking but nothing seemed to come out of my mouth.The play ground sand made a whirlwind around the young boys.They were now trapped in a sandy cage.I bagan to shake all over as if in a seizure and I remeber thinking about my little sister.The poor bloody thing next to me that was nearly beaten to death for the fun of it.I had wanted the ropes to break so badly and thats just what it did.The pain in my back burst into two even huger white flames shrouding from my back as they began to take a solid white form;wings.My little sister escaped from the park and rushed inside our house screaming "mommy white things are coming out of sissy!"Meanwhile,at the park,the sandy whirlwind surrounding the boys had lowered and they ran away screaming at the sight of me.And thats how I became...a half angel.


	3. Secrets of the element

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Gorrillaz.**

Flamer,Tiffany,and Albany headed to their cabin that they had occupied for the last two summers running.As usuall,the last campersto stay there had left it in a frenzy of trash among several other things.Trash littered the floor and the smell of a moldy corndog gave the room its horrid scent.Albanys large angel wings twitched at the very sight of something so unbelievably dirty."Oh Albany don't worry your tired feathers about it!It's nothing but a mess,"Tiffany said sarcastically as she nervously twirled her curly brown hair."Just a mess!Just a freaking,as you so well put it Tiffany,mess!Well this mess is going to take hours to clean up!"Flamer cried angrily about the mess she had lain her eyes on seconds before.

Tiffany and Flamer began a rather loud argument between the two of them.Poor Albany was pushed aside as the fight almost became physical."Es loco!"Albany shouted as she barriccaded the two from each-other by spreading her wings and holding each of the two angry girls behind them."Now that I have your attention!Why don't I just pick this up and you two go get some food from the lunch hall?"Albany asked in hopes of her friends to quit their useless dispute."Thats a great idea,"the two girls said in unison as they marched off towards the lunch hall.

Once Albany was alone,She bagan to pick up the trash off the floor and throw it in the trash can using her elemental power of wind.If her friends knew about her elemental powers then Albany wouldn't know what to do.It was hard enough explaining to them she is a half angel.She didn't think of the matter much.Matter of fact,the truth is she tried to avoid telling them that as much as possible.She shrugged at the thought as she used her elemental power of fire and discentegrated all the moldy foods that covered the floor.Then she used the element of water to get rid of the flames in the cabin.Then Albany grabbed a nearby towel and soaked up the water before she threw it in the dirty clothes hamper.Next,she made the bunk beds and sprayed Febreeze to get rid of the sour scents that gave the room its' odor.

Minutes later,Tiffany and Flamer walked into the cabin looking rather full.Both Tiffany and Flamer had to drop their jaws in unision as they look at the sparkling clean room they had left only an hour ago."Wow,Albany you have really out done yourself.My maid can't clean as fast or as well as you!"Flamer excitedly explained as she thankfully hugged Albany in a tight grip."You have a maid?"Albany managed to choke out in a questioning voice."My parents' are kind of rich,"Flamer said sarcastically.A dumdfounded expression crossed the half angels face."Sorry,I forgot."Albany managed to mutter to her lazy friend.Tiffany and Flamer stayed long enough to watch Albany unpack her things and then left for the lake.They wanted her to come but Albany wasn't much for swimming around in a lake and splashing people as they passed by.

Thus,Albany decided it would be a peaceful day for a nature walk.The peaceful afternoon she had went by very well.No one was around to bother or annoy her constantly and no worries were rushing through her mind for the moment.She used the power of wind to make the fallen leaves whirl around her as she walked on the trail.Soon Albany came to a little stream and took a small break to rest her aching feet.She played with the water by raising a small amount out of the water with wind and let it splash back into the stream on its own.She decided heading back to camp now would be a good idea since it was becoming dark outside.Matter of fact,The darkness blanketed the camp that night like a tent.Which worries Albany on those kinds of nights.Nights when its so dark that she could barely see the moon.


	4. Crazy eyes part 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Gorillaz.**

As she steadied herself and stood up;Albany heard a rustle of leaves in the darkness.She already knew who it is.Slowly her boyfriends' best friend appeared in front of her from the shadows of the woods."Hello Albany,"he said sternly with a worried expression across his pale face."Hello,is something wrong?Did the Dionochi clan attack again?"Albany asked calmly.That is how she always handles stressful sitiuations like these.

"The Dionochi have set up camp somewhere around here in the woods.Bill was worried that you might roam around here at night.Matter of fact,we were all worried.The entire clan,Bill,and I just want your safety.Albany,you know just as well as we do that the Dionochi clan wants your half-angel blood more than anything on this Earth."He explained with a worried voce and stern,unchanging,expression across his face.

"Don't worry,I am heading back to the cabin soon anyway."She said with a tiny smile cross her face.Bill,Albanys boyfriend,is worried about her.That was simply something that made her smile...Even if it was only for a moment."Heh,that is good to hear Albany.Oh!

Bill wants to know if you have found an equivelant solution to with the solvent liquid we found in Japan?"He asked as his expression finally changed for the first time that night.

Poor Albany frowned and shook her head no."It's alright.I never said finding a syrum that could change Bill into a human again would be easy.What your'e doing for him is more than our clan could ever ask of you."Bills friend whispered."It's not that.I just wish there was some way I could help your whole clan."She said as a few tears trickled down her face and onto the ground beneath her feet."We can handle ourselves on our own human.I just want you to worry about Bill."He said,trying to make her feel better.Human is what he called her when she cries bacause vampires either can't or don't cry.With that in mind Albany left into the night on the nature trail to make her way back to the cabin.


	5. Crazy Eyes part 2

**I am sorry for writers block and lazyness during the making of this story but if more review show up that might change...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Gorillaz.**

Half of the way through the nature path

Albany heard another rustle in the woods.It couldn't be Bills best friend...The guy couldv'e been all the way back to New York by now.But that's only if he teleported.Vampires,for some odd reason,could teleport from one place to another.Albanys boyfriend,Bill,decided that

in order to become a human then he would have to try his best to live like one.Albany was eternally in debt of her life to Bill.So now she helps his clan find a cure for him.

Albany snapped out of her memories as the rustle turned into padded foot steps and soon a guy that looked about her age walked out of the shadows.His cat like eyes glistening

as his dark blue hair rustled in the wind."Hello Crazy Eyes,"Albany said with a look of warning crossing her face as she spoke to him."He angel girl,"he said as he half smiled and made his way closer to her."The dionochi clan will be pleased you are here.Why don't you not run from me this time and let me take you hostage?"Crazy Eyes asked with a look of intensity that returned an answer for her warning glare."Why?SO then the entire Dionochi vampire clan can suck me dry and turn me into one of their evil servants!I think not!"Albany shouted back to him as she ran down the path for dear life,racing as fast as

she could in the direction of her cabin.

It was no use though,Crazy Eyes caught up to Albany and grabbed the poor girl by the ankle and made her trip on to the ground.

Crazy Eyes tied her hands together with a rope he had brought just in case something like this were to happen and dragged her into the woods.Many worried thoughts crossed Albanys mind.

_I don't want to be a vampire.Bill _

_needs my help.I certainly don't want to be sucked dry by these bitches..._

Suddenly after thinking so much an idea came across her mind."Crazy Eyes,do I get a last request?"She asked him with a flirty,innnocent,look that could make ven this vampires black heart melt."Oh alright,he commented."I wish you would take a bottle of water out of my purse;that is my request."

Albany said worriedly."What kind of demented request is that!"Crazy Eyes asked angrilly with anger already rising in the expression his face shown."Just do it,please?I

am so thirsty,"she said with her cute little look glistening still in her eyes.He gave in and took the bottleof her purse.The bottle seemed to burn his hand and he dropped it."Ow!Why is this bottle burning my freaking hand!"Crazy eyes shouted in pain as he beared his claws and accidently swiped at the rope bearing Albany which caused it to break.Poor Albany grabbed the bottle and booked it as she shouted,"That's because it's holy water!"At the top of her lungs.

This time she made it all the way to the recreational cabin and slammed the door shut.

She didn't worry about locking it though.

Vampires can't come into a house unless invited."Let me in angel girl and maybe I can get the Dionochi to spare you.We only need your blood."He called to her by the door soothingly."Even if that is true,you still want me for yourself Crazy Eyes!"she angrilly muttered loud enough for him to hear."Yes,I admit that Ithink your attractive and would keep you as my hostage if given the chance but at least your partial humanhood will be spared.So let me in!"He bellowed angrily."Not on your after life canine teeth!"Albany shouted as she lay down on the sofa.She was

in for a long night.But Crazy Eyes would have to leave when the sun comes up.


	6. Bill and Murdocs' Intro

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Gorillaz.**

It was now day two of camp and Crazy Eyes had given up around six in the morning when the sun began to rise.He would be back though.That is something Albany knew for sure.She knew,that no matter what,he would always come back...

Albany couldn't wait for the day that bill would be a human again and the Dionochi a thing of the past.Both occasions were worth all the trouble she had gone through in these past few years.Just thinking about it made her smile at the very thought.No more running for her life,no more sneaky trickery,no more secrets,and no more Dionochi!

Flamer and Tiffany walked into the recreational cabin at aproximately alf past five."What the bloody crettins!"Shouted Flamer as she saw her poor Albany lying on the sofa as if she were clutching to it for dear life."Albany,You are insane,"Tiffany mentioned sarcastically to her frightened friend."Who cares!Let's go check out the new comers' of the camp!"Flamer said excitedly as she scurried off to the lunch hall before any one could say anything.

At the lunch hall,all the newcomers and comers chatted amongst themselves."Okay Flamer,we know you want to get to know every guy in camp so you might as well pick some one,"Tiffany said in her usually sarcastic manner."We should talk to that guy over there first,"Flamer answered as she motioned towards an old,drunken man, with a red eye and a foul smell surrounding him.Once Tiffany and Albany realized who it was they had to hold down Flamer from walking up to him."What's the big idea you two!It's just a guy!"Flamer whispered to them angrily."Don't you know who that is?That's Murdoc Niccals from the Gorillaz!He is a freaking satanist and satanists are not cool Flamer!They do voodoo on others,don't give a crap about human life,and all that jazz!"Albany explained to her friend worriedly.

"Leave it to Flamer to pick out the freak of the litter,"Tiffany said sarcasticly."You want to have a go frizz head!"Flamer shouted to Tiffany angrilly as she bared her teeth and clenched her fists."Age before beauty!"Tiffany shouted back as she did the same.Albany could sense the tension and walked to the space in between her two friends and stood still."You two are drawing to much attention to us.It's bad enough being an angel and drawing attention to these people but your added altercations aren't helping us any now are they!"Albany whispered to each of her two angry friends.

Tiffany was the first to give in.She figured her friend was right about drawing un-needed attention to herself.Unfotunately,that didn't seem to stop Flamer whom was now charging for Tiffany.In a clash before she could get to Tiffany or even pass Albany some one had grasped her and held her back.To every ones suprise it was Murdoc of all people!"Sorry love,but you shouldn't be hurting your friends over something as small as that.I should know after years of beating up the dullard back home."He commented as he let her go."Thanks on you two we better get back to the cabin while the sun is only setting.I don't want to be sucked dry by the Dionochi."Albany said as the trio walked out of the lunch hall and scurried off to their cabin.

It took Murdoc about five seconds to realize how hot they all were and chased after them."Hey you three wait up!"He called.Flamer was the first to stop for him which then was followed by Tiffany and Albany."yes sir?"Albany asked as she wondered what on earth this person wanted."How old are you girls?"Flamer was about to lie and say twenty-one but Tiffany,knowing her all to well,chucked her hand over Flamers mouth before she could."We are all seventeen sir."Albany answered."Buggar!"He replied."I was hoping you all would at least be alittle older."Murdoc continued."Well we are not and other than the exception of Flamer we wouldn't do whatever it is you want us to even if we were old enough so leave us be!"Albany said as a warning expression crossed her face."So your'e the half angel the campers warned me about.I have to say you look as goergious as they said you would be."He said trying to flatter Albany.

Both Tiffany and Albany,being the people that they are,didn't buy a single word of his antics."Listen sir I know what you want to do and what your thinking is both elegal and gross and has nothing to do with what you are talking about.And secondly,I have a boyfriend."Albany said to him bluntly as she began to storm off to the cabin.But before she could get three steps,Murdoc grabbed on to her arm tightly and wouldn't loosen his grasp.He tilted her face up to the point of his face where she could smell his sour breath."Oh really then love?I don't see him around."He said as he almost kissed her on the lips.

However,instead,a cry of pain escaped him as he fell to the ground because of a sneak shot some guy had thrown.Albany looked over the slump called Murdoc and saw a tall man with spiky blonde hair,baggy cakky pants,mysterious green eyes,a large black T-shirt,and an unbuttoned red and black checkered over shirt;It is Bill.

"That's my girlfriend you just tried to make a move on bitch!"Bill shouted as he kicked Murdoc in the stomach.The old man let out a groan of pain and slumped away to wherever his cabin was."Albany,I wouldv'e came sooner but-"Bill didn't get to finish his sentence.Albany had immediately jumped on top of him like a cat pouncing on to its pray and kissed him on the lips as he fell backwards from shock."I am glad to see you too,"he said as he ruffled her black hair for the first time in a long time."Together again!"Albany shouted happily.


	7. Short and Sweet greeting

**Disclaimer:I don't own the**

**Gorillaz.Secondly,thanks all who actually reviewed.**

**Thirdly,you all know the drill.**

**More reviews then more chapters.**

"I am glad you are alright,"Bill said as he got up and dusted himself off."I am now that your'e here!"Cheered Albany."Good because

we've got some trouble angel."He said as he embraced Albany in a hug.She blushed a deep red."A satanist and a vampire clan are both in the camp!"They shouted in unision.

"The satanist is the one that you knocked the crap out of a minute ago,"Albany explained.

A worried look crossed Bill's face."To make matters worse the Dionochi are bcoming reckless and that's why I am here.To protect you while you work on the formula.Also,I have information on the ingredients that will be required.You will need ,dare I say it,three drops of that creeps blood and a tear drop of dispair from painful memories."Bill whispered in her ears with his one of a kind heart warming grin."Have you been taking grinning lessons from 2-D?"Joked Albany.

"Maybe,"He said as he bid her goodnight.

"We will talk about the ingredients more tommorow but for now rest seems to be in order."He said as he walked off to wherever he was headed.


	8. Vampire secrets and Murdocs respect

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Gorillaz.P.s ****more reviews would be nice.**

Albany rested on the bed in her cabin.It was nice to rest for once.She didn't get much of that.The others went to a bon fire so she had plenty of time to just lie there in a lazy daze.Soon she drifted into a heavy sleep filled with dreams of before the dionochi clan.

A few hours later,Bill silently crept into her cabin with his best friend.He'd been doing this for weeks to make sure no one attacked her."She's almost eighteen Bill and she can't stay human forever.Besides we had a deal."His friend whispered."I know,she has till she's eighteen to find a cure or I bleed her.But why can't I tell her?"Aked Bill."Because,it just wouldn't be right.We've asked so much of this human.She deserves not to know the awful truth and the Dionochi even kept their mouths shut about it.Now we just have to worry about Crazy Eyes spilling the beans."Whispered his friend.

"Poor Albany,"Bill thought aloud.Then,he ruffled her hair as she slept and gently hugged her."I have faith in you,"he whispered into her left ear."Bill,I am sorry.This is just the way it is.I know how you feel about the human but do you really think she can pull something like this off in just a week?"His friend asked."I certainly hope so,"Bill commented.Just remember Bill,in a week she will be eighteen and the hardest thing you will have to do shall be upon you if she fails to find the correct formula."Whispered Bill's friend as he crept out of the cabin to leave him and Albany alone for a while.

A few seconds later,Albany awoke to find Bill standing beside her bed."How was your rest?"He asked."I slept like a log on a saturday night,"Albany joked."I am glad but we need to talk more about the ingredients.I have the tears already,"Bill said as he handed her a tiny and clear bottle with the tear drops in it."Now all I have to do is get a few drops of a satanists blood but can I ask why?"Asked Albany."The reason we need that is because a vampire is a damned creature.To change that will require a damned hunmans blood to go with the tears which undo the humans curse for only a moment while the solvent found in Japan returns the curse then the creatures use for the blood is no more."Explained Bill.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and who should come in but MUrdoc."Um...this guy says he knows you and keeps on rambling about drinking my blood.Do you think you could take care of him for me?"He asked the two."It sounds like Crazy Eyes is trying to scare little old me,"joked Albany.Just then,Crazy Eyes himself,ran into the room and grabbed Albany by the neck with his claws."Fancy seeing you here,"she joked."Hah!Your precious Bill isn't here to save you this time!"He shouted as he tried to bite Albany's neck.Bill snapped his fingers and Crazy Eyes immediately lost his grip because of the force that Bill was using to control him."You should look before you leap canine teeth!"Shouted Albany.The force that was controling him let Crazy Eyes go as he ran away from the cabin.

"Thanks for your help you two and I am sorry about earlier,"commented Murdoc."It's ok,besides,I think we might need your help mister,"commented Albany."Is there anyway we could have a few drops of your blood so Bill can become a human?"She asked."Well,there is one way.I would be happy to help if I can have your friend Flamers number."Murdoc commented."I am sorry I knocked the crap out of you earlier mister but I am very protective of Albany,"commented Bill as Albany wrote down and handed Murdoc Flamers number."Don't worry about it kid.Anyone who can fight like that has my respect and believe me barely anyone has that."Murdoc commented as he held out his arm.

Bill took out a pocket knife and made a tiny cut in his arm of which started to ooze a little blood.Albany put the amount of it needed in the vial with the tears."I am suprised how nice you can be when you want to be nice,"commented Albany."Yeah I guess.And could you do me a favor?If you ever come across a guy that goes by 2-D then don't tell him about this."Murdoc said as he headed towards the door."You're 2-D's satanist friend!Why didn't you tell us that in the first place!"Shouted Bill and Albany in unision."I didn't think you two would be friends with thedullard,"He said as he opened the door and walked out.Finally,Albany had all the ingredients needed.Now all she had to do was mix it with the solvent at midnight on the night a a full moon.Which was in a week.On her eighteenth birthday...


	9. Crazy Eyes flashback

**Dislaimer:I don't own the Gorillaz.**

flash-back

The two girls at the playground screamed and screamed as my friend and I beat them with our water guns.I started choking the older one.She was about my age.Then and there,I saw the hidden beauty in her.I wanted nothing more than for her to be by my side forever.I kept hurting her,I didn't want to,but I tightened my grip on Albany.Weird things started to happen after my friend harshly beat up the younger one.White flames appeared from Albany.I became scared.This wasn't supposed to happen.

Suddenly,a sandy cage appeared and nothing more of her could be seen.Once the sandy prison was released into the wind,my friend and I ran away in fear.Later that night in my room,a man asked me if I wanted the girl whom I saw that day.Not long after I was bled and became a member of the Dionochi.That is how I became a vampire in search of Albanys love.Something she would never give me willingly.

**Authors note:O.k,I know this chapter is short but it is very important to read this for the sake of upcoming chapters.P.s,****thank you red head wolf for liking this story(or was it the other?)anyway,I am glad you alllike this one.**


	10. Bills decision

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Gorillaz.**

It was around eight on Albanys' birthday and everyone she cares about was there sitting on a blanket located by the lake on the sandy beach.Bill and Albany stared at the stars while everyone else finished off her birthday cake.Albany stared at the stars every year on her birthday.As if they were singing a beautiful tune that is mute to the faint of heart.The tune was always sad and slow.Albany wondered if the others could here it."Guys,why do the stars sing so sadly?"She asked.

"Because they are amazing amazing beings of light.They seem so faint yet without them the night would be as black as tar and they sing so sadly because though they are unique,like you Albany,stars are nothing more thanstars.They have always been here.Thus,they have no birthday for they were never born to begin with.That is why they sing so sadly."Answered Bill."What are you two yapping about?I don't hear them singing!"Stated Murdoc."I don't understand why it is as sad as it seems.,"replied Flamer."The song a star sings isn't any of my buisness!"Grumbled Tiffany.

"Well you all,I am going to head to the woods for a good nights stroll."Commented Albany as she got up and walked off."Wait Albany!I will go with you."Shouted Bill.But before either of them could make it to a single tree,Crazy Eyes pounced from the bushes and grabbed Albany by the neck and stabbed her in the chest.No one foresaw such a suprising move."Albany!"Cried Bill as he tried to throw a sneak punch at Crazy eyes.But Crazy Eyes just used Albany as a sheild and quickly tied Bill to a tree before he realized what was going on."Now you will stay there like a good boy or else I shall hurt your precious Albany!"Shouted Crazy Eyes."As a matter of fact why don't I bleed her while she is weak and let her suffer even more,"he continued with a grim smile form across his features."Please,I am begging you,I want to be human because then I could rightly be with Albany,but if you kill her or bleed her then she shall suffer our sad fates.You love her too.Please don't do this."Asked Bill as he cried to his hearts content."This is why you are diffrent from me Bill,for me to rightly be with her I have to bleed her which is what I plan on doing!"Spat Crazy Eyes.

Slowly Albany started to move a little which showed she still could.Her hands were trembling as she took the vial out of her pocket."Bill,It's almost Midnight,you've stretched your'e few words to make them a very long content.Take this while the moon is full.Don't worry about me,I can always escape the clutches of this evil dope."Muttered Albany as she threw the vial to Bill.Bill slashed the rope with his claws and caught the vial.But Crazy Eyes grabbed it from him and smashed it into shards of glass.Then he stabbed Albany in the shoulder with a knife and watched her sink to the ground in an unconcious state of being.Then he dragged her to Bill and put her neck to his mouth."You love her so much Bill,why don't you bleed her?"Suggested Crazy Eyes as he narrowed his eyes at Bill."No!"Bill cried."I don't think you get it,your precious Albany will die of blood loss in a matter of moments unless you or I bleed her.It is the only way to save her now!"Commented Crazy Eyes angrily.

Understanding gleamed across Bills face.To save her he would really have to bleed her but she would suffer the fate he himself tried so hard to keep her from."Albany,I am sorry for this,I just want you to know that whatever I do tonight,it was to save you."Bill whispered into her nearby ear before sinking his fangs into her neck and drinking just enough to bleed her.Suddenly,a flash of white light surrounded everyone as Albany woke up while screaming in horrible pain.

* * *

**Authors note:That's all folks!This is a cliffy as well as the end of the story.If you all would like for me to type the sequel ****so that you can find out what happens next then you should review!Or I shall take all your 2-D chibi's hostage!P.s,I know my chappies are short but know this,for every ounce of drama is a picture.The pictures in your mind of this story are worth a thousand words.There's a new way to say it for you all.**


End file.
